dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Spritz Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler11_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker11_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle11 = The Voodoo Show Boat | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler12_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker12_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle12 = The Monster Society of Evil Chapter 1: "The Pearl of Peril" | Synopsis12 = Billy Batson is on hand to witness the arrival of the Indian princess Dareena Rajabuti, who has come to donate valuable jewels to the Allied war effort. News of her plans has reached nefarious ears, however, as a mysterious new villain known as Mr. Mind orders Captain Nazi to steal those jewels for his own diabolical plans. Envoys of the US government arrive at the princess's hotel suite to collect the jewels, but become angry and suspicious when it turns out only one, a large black pearl, is present. They unmask themselves as Captain Nazi and a group of gunmen who shoot down the princess's bodyguards and demand to know the nature of the jewels, which is that they have the power to see things at a distance, but only when both are used together. Billy changes to Captain Marvel and takes on the gangsters, but this gives Captain Nazi the chance to fly off with the princess and the pearl. Trailing them to an old house Captain Marvel exchanges heated words with Mr. Mind, who declares that he is the head of the Monster Society of Evil, a massive coalition of international and intergalactic evildoers who will bring down even the World's Mightiest Mortal in time. Proving this is no idle threat a shutter opens revealing most of Captain Marvel's rogues gallery on hand as agents of the Monster Society. He attacks them, but flies away with the princess after Mr. Mind reveals he's beaming strength to the villains enabling them to withstand even Marvel's blows. Captain Nazi and Ibac fly to India to steal the second magic pearl. Marvel and the Princess arrive at the giant statue where the other black pearl is lodged. Captain Nazi and Ibac push the idol over on the two, appearing to crush them, but when Nazi gets too close Marvel suddenly springs up and knocks him out. While he's distracted Ibac steals the second pearl from the princess and flies off, leading to another chase. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Mister Mind (Earth-S) * Captain Nazi * Thaddeus Sivana (Earth-S) * Ibac * Nippo the Nipponese (Earth-S) * Kurt Filpots (Earth-S) Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Magic Pearls Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = Al Liederman | Penciler13_1 = Al Liederman | Inker13_1 = Al Liederman | StoryTitle13 = Captain Kid: "Ski Champion" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler14_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker14_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle14 = The Revolt of the Comics! | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Although Mr. Banjo appears as a member of the Monster Society of Evil in this chapter, he does not appear in any further chapters. * "The Pearl of Peril" is the first of twenty-five chapters comprising the Monster Society of Evil serial. * Also appearing in this issue of Captain Marvel Adventures were: ** Comix Cards: "Mr. Scarlet" and "Minute Man" ** "Fog and Fury" (text story) by Nathaniel Nitkin ** '' Little Albert'' | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at ComicBookPlus.com }}